Seattle School of Fine Arts
by atw4324
Summary: Bella Swan gets accepted to the Seattle School of Fine Arts. While there, she meets her roommate's brother, a handsome boy that teachers her lessons about music, art, and love. Will she fall for him? They must fight for what they love.Is it each other.
1. Prologue

**AN: I am not Stephenie Meyer. BTW...They are all human.**

I, Bella Swan, had done it. I had been accepted to the Seattle School of Fine Arts, the most prestigious fine arts academy on the west coast. The application process was endless. I had to submit portfolio after portfolio of my art. I had endless interviews. I recorded hours and hours of my music for them. I danced for days trying to perfect my entrance tape. Those hours, days, weeks of work had all been worth it. I, Bella Swan, had been accepted. I was to start in the fall semester.

And at this school, my life would forever change.


	2. Admissions

**AN: I am not Stephanie Meyer**

The excitement of making into SSFA was wearing off as moving day approached. I would soon be living in a dorm room in the middle of downtown Seattle. After living in Forks, Washington for a year with my father, Seattle would be a huge change. I used to live in Phoenix with my mother, but after she remarried, I decided to go live with my father for a while.

While in the tiny town of Forks, I heard about an opportunity to apply for Seattle School of Fine Arts and jumped at my chance. After tedious weeks of painting, singing, playing various instruments and dancing, my entrance portfolio was complete.

The next part was the hardest. I had to sit around for weeks and wait while the admissions office reviewed all of my work. I couldn't function in those weeks I was so nervous. Finally, after a few weeks, I got a phone call. They wanted me to come down to Seattle for an interview. Well, that meant that they were considering me. I would also be allowed to take a tour of the campus.

My father, Charlie, and I took a weekend and went down to Seattle. While at the SSFA, my father went to meet up with some old friends. At my interview, I was pounded with endless questions. Why did I want to study the fine arts? What made me unique? Where did I draw my inspiration from? What did I expect from the school? Would I be willing to go on tour if something I did was good enough?

After the endless questions, each of the admissions specialists talked to me one-on-one. The art director said that my art was truly inspiring and that without a doubt, I would be accepted for art. That was amazing to hear because art was my favorite part of the school. The art department was amazing. I would have free-reign on all art projects.

Next, I spoke to the music director. He told me that my singing was wonderful and my songwriting needed some work, but there was a class that would help me greatly. He also said that my guitar playing was good. My flute playing was also good, but could use some improvement. Every instrument had a specialist where we could take private lessons if we wanted to. That was an opportunity I would be stupid to pass up.

Last, I spoke to the dance director. My dancing needed a lot of work, but if I was willing to work, I could be great. I would work. That's what I told her. Dance was something that was fun for me. It always seemed to put me into a good mood.

After, I met with the admissions office again and they said that I could tour the campus while they made their final decision. I left the office and called Charlie. I told him the news and that I wanted him to be with me when they told me my status. It sounded promising, but I didn't want to give myself false hope.

On my tour, I made sure to stop by the art department. To say the artwork there was beautiful would be lying. It was better than that. The studios were huge and gave students a range of opportunities from painting and drawing to photography and Photoshop.

The music department was amazing. There were professional recording studios and personal practice rooms for every instrument. There were five practice rooms with the most beautiful grand pianos I had ever seen. I met the flute professor and had a chat with her explaining that I was applying to SSFA and that if I made it, I would love to take private lessons.

Last, I went to the dance studios. They had different studios for every type of dance. There was a ballet studio, a jazz studio, a hip-hop studio and a few others also. The performance theatre was beautiful. Every year students were allowed to choreograph and coordinate their own shows and perform them in the theatre.

After looking in the dorm rooms (which were huge), I made my way to meet Charlie for lunch.

"How do you think the interviews went, Bells?"

"Um. I think they went well. I really hope that I make it. I want to make it more than anything."

"Honey, I understand how important this is to you, but I don't know if I will be able to afford it. You might want to ask about the cost if you get accepted. I'm glad this is what you want, and I will support it, but it is a lot of money."

"I understand. If I make it, I can look into getting a job to help the cost of the school. Thanks for supporting me dad." He smiled. He knew that getting into this school would make me happier than I had ever been. He knew very early on that I was a creative child and that my creative abilities should be allowed to bloom, not be sheltered.

As we made our way back to the admissions office, I remembered a quote that has stuck with me since I heard it in my first art class. "Art washes away from the soul the dust of everyday life." It was by Picasso, my favorite painter. If I made it into SSFA, my life would no longer be normal. I stepped into the office hoping that today would be the day that my life would change.

Sitting in the office were all the directors and the admission specialist. We sat at the table across from them. The admission specialist spoke to Charlie first.

"You have a very special daughter, Chief Swan."

Charlie smiled. "I've known that since the day she was born, but thank-you." The admission specialist then turned to me.

"Bella, you are an extremely talented girl. You truly have a passion for what you do. Your art had blown us away. Your music and dance are both very good for someone your age. We would be fools not to accept you. Welcome to the Seattle School of Fine Arts."

I did it. I actually did it. I had made it into the SSFA.

"Because of your financial situation, your tuition fee will be deduced so that when you graduate, you have no debt. We welcome you to SSFA."

I was speechless. I would be able to afford SSFA! I had made it. I was on top of the world.

After I was able to speak, I thanked them profusely and told them I was elated to join the school. Charlie also said his thanks and soon, we were on our way back to Forks. I would start in the fall. I would need to transfer my records from Forks High School to SSFA, but I was ahead on credits, so I would be set to graduate from SSFA.

Word spreads quickly in a small town, and when we got back to Forks, there were signs congratulating me everywhere. Everyone seemed to know and everywhere I went people were talking about it.

I hadn't even started at SSFA and my life was already beginning to change.

**I hope everyone likes this story. Please review, it keeps the creative juices going! I will try to get another chapter up soon, but I am leaving on Sunday for a week and will not have acess to a computer. I will try to have the next few chapters planned by the end of that week. Much love to my fans!**

**-Schyulerstwin**


	3. Roommates

**AN: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Damn.**

Move-in day came sooner than expected at SSFA and it was time to leave to school. I said my good-byes to Charlie as he drove me to the Port Angeles airport. I had only one bag with me. I had been smart and shipped the rest of my stuff earlier. It would be waiting for me at SSFA. Included in my suitcases of stuff were my paint brushes, oil paints, camera, music, instruments, and anything else I would need at school.

As I sat on the plane, I couldn't help but think about the things I would do while at SSFA. I couldn't wait to start in my art classes. Art would be my main focus at SSFA. I decided to drop flute because I felt like I was spreading myself too thin. My first priority after I got all unpacked was to find the local art shop. I would need to find a place to by canvas and frames.

After landing in Seattle, I took a cab to the school. I would be in the main dorm, Ryle Hall. As I stood at the desk, I gave them my name and was handed my room assignment, keys, schedule and meal cards. My roommate was Alice Cullen. She was studying interior design. She was my age. We would both be juniors. We had a room on the 4th floor.

I went up to the 4th floor and found two boys standing outside my room. One was tall, blonde and leaning casually against the wall. The other was beautiful. Really, that was an understatement. He was also tall, but his hair was in disarray. It was a bronze color and he had the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen. He had gorgeous lips. I could picture myself kissing him for hours.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

I was pulled out of my daydream by the angel. "Bella, yes that's me. Who are you?"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Alice's brother. I go to SSFA also." Oh, so the angel was also studying here. I wondered what he would study. Maybe we would have a few classes together. Yet again, I was pulled out of my daydreams by a spiky-haired pixy.

"OH. You must be Isabella! I'm Alice. We are going to get along so well this year. And we can-"

"Alice, slow down. It Bella, by the way," the blonde boy spoke. "I'm Jasper Hale. I'm Alice's boyfriend. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

"Mmm. That's fine." I had just walked into a fairytale. These people were beautiful. I walked into the room to find that Alice must have gotten here a lot earlier because most of her stuff had been unpacked. In the room, there were two loft beds, two dressers, two desks and a big bathroom. The dorms were larger than the average college dorm because we were allowed to bring projects and have some free space in our rooms. I could guess which bed was mine. She had put up some fashion sketches on the wall.

She walked in behind me. "I'm into fashion design. That's my primary here. All the pictures on the wall are outfits I have designed. What are you studying?"

"Um…My primary is art, but I'm also here for singing, guitar and some dance. Although, with the schedule I have, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep dance." I smiled. I knew I would end up dropping dance. I wanted my art to be the best, after all, it was the main reason I was here. I had a chance to tour with my art.

"Wow. Edward is here for art and music also. You should hear him at the piano. He is AMAZING." I could feel myself smiling. So I would have classes with Edward.

"I'm guessing you sent your stuff early since you only have one bag." It was that velvet voice of Edward. I couldn't think clearly when he spoke to me.

"Yeah. Umm…It was too much to take at once, so I shipped it early. I need to get my stuff."

Alice volunteered the boys to help me. They each followed me down to the storage room. I showed them the three boxes of stuff that was mine. They each made a comment about Alice's packing style versus mine. I told them that I like to keep it simple.

After we made it back up to the room, I began to unpack. The boys promptly announced that they needed to leave.

"See you around. Bye Bella." Edward smiled at me.

"Bye." I turned red. I knew I liked him.

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I need some reviews to keep writing. Criticisms are always welcome. So are ideas. Thanks for being supportive.**

**-Schyulerstwin**


	4. Stories

**AN: Not Stephenie Meyer. Damn.**

After unpacking, Alice and I decided to spend some time together to get to know each other. She seemed like an amazing person, but I wanted to ask her some questions. Possibly bring up the topic of her Greek God of a brother.

"So Alice, what is your family like?" I tried to bring it up casually.

It seemed like she needed no prompting. "Well, my family is from Seattle. My brother Edward and I were adopted from birth. We're only a few months apart. You already met him. He is here to study art and music like you. My older brother, Emmett, was adopted when he was a few years old. He is a freshman at University of Washington. So he's real close by. We might be able to go and visit him. His girlfriend is Rosalie Hale."

"Wait, isn't your boyfriend's last name Hale?" Woah, talk about confusing.

"Yes. They are twins. He is also goes to UW. My dad, Carlisle, is a doctor at the hospital here in Seattle. My mom, Esme, is a 'stay at home mom'. Her hobby is design. That's where I get it from. What about you?"

"I was born in Forks, Washington. When I was still in diapers, my mom left with me. We moved to Phoenix. When I was 15, my mom remarried a baseball player named Phil. She is amazingly happy with him. She hated staying home while he left to play ball. I decided to live with my father so she could spend some time with Phil. When I got to Forks, I found about SSFA and decided to try my luck at getting in. And here I am."

My history was a little more complex than that, but Alice would never find out. Hopefully, there would never be a need for her to know.

Alice suggested that we meet up with the rest of her family so she could introduce me. I agreed. I made it clear that I needed to make a trip to the local art store for some supplies before classes were to start. She told me that we would do that after we ate. She started making calls on the phone to arrange dinner and I let my thoughts drift. What did they drift back to? None other than Edward Cullen.

I was thinking about him when Alice interrupted my thought process. "What are you smiling at?" What is it with this family being good at interrupting my train of thought?

"No one." Oops. I knew I was in for it.

"No _one_?" She smiled. "You were thinking about Edward, weren't you? I saw the way you were looking at him." Was there a point in hiding it from the pixie?

"Alice, I don't know. I don't even really know him. Let's wait 'till classes start, and then I will tell you." She seemed to be ok with that.

"Oh…Hold on. My phone is gonna ring." What? How did she know that?

_**RIIIING! RIIIING!**_

Damn, she was good. She answered and was chatting away making more plans for tonight. While she was talking, I pulled out my copy of _Wuthering Heights_. It was my favorite book. I had brought a small collection of books with me to SSFA. I liked getting caught up in the books. Sometimes a book would inspire a piece of art.

"Bella, we're going to get ready for dinner, but everyone is coming over so you can meet the rest of the gang." I nodded. "But first, we have to get you ready!" Oh dear GOD. Did she ever run out of energy?

**Sorry! I know! I'm taking FOREVER to make updates. I have bee extremely busy with classes and marching band! I will try to update again asap. Yet again, I'm sorry. Your support is appreciated.**

-**Schyulerstwin**


	5. Author Note

**I am deeply sorry to all of my faithful readers. I know I haven't been the best about updating and getting new things out, but I haven't stopped since the beginning of marching band season, in the middle of July. As soon as the semester is over and all my college applications are in, I WILL get back to writing. I promise. If anyone is interested in helping me out, let me know. I really want to continue writing, I just need the time to do so.**

**I am trying to get at least another chapter up for something before Christmas, but finals are upon us. If anyone has a preference to which story I update next, please let me know.**

**Thank-you for your patience and support. Every review has been wonderful! Thank-you for your input. You have all made me a better writer.**

**-Schuylerstwin**


End file.
